1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to an assemblage of accessories that may be utilized in card games.
2. Background Information
A card game includes any game using playing cards, either traditional or game-specific. Playing cards typically include hand-sized rectangular piece of heavy paper or thin plastic having markings that distinguish each card from the other cards. The markings may be utilized to determine its value or other use under the rules of the game being played.
Playing cards were known in China by the year 1120 AD. With such a long history, a variety of card game accessories have been developed. Card game accessories include playing card decks, dealing shoes, discard holders, buttons, visors, card covers, and table tops having particular cloths and layout designs imprinted on those cloths.
Card games typically involve shuffling a deck of cards and then dealing a predetermined number of cards to each player. Each player may draw cards from the deck and discards from their hand to create a good hand in which may be backed by betting. After most card games, a majority of the deck may be left untouched, which is a waste of a shuffle. In addition, the dealer may be taking up a seat that may be utilized by a betting player.
It is desirable to have a device that a betting player could operate to eliminate the problem of a dealer taking up a seat that may be utilized by a betting player while minimizing the amount of human contact with the cards during the deal. What is needed is card game accessories to overcome these and other problems.